Jade's Corner of Randomness
by sassymotherhubbard
Summary: Your favorite author Jade Night, is bored. So what does she do? Enlighten you all with some randomness. A collection of drabbles featuring Percabeth, Fax, and others
1. Kidnapping Fang

Kidnapping Fang

**Shout out to my first reviewer, who was anonymous! Special thanks to Shantymoe, for not scrolling over my story, and to Asylum Survivor, who was the first one to add me as a Favorite Author! Thank you! I will be updating Maximum Songfics very soon, as I did get my 3 reviews! Btw, this story is post Fang.**

Fang was just walking through Walmart, because what better place for a homeless mutant bird kid to shop for clothes was there? Well, that was my theory.

My name is Jade Night, and I have a mission. I have to kidnap Fang. It's not really kidnapping, if he comes voluntarily, right? I just need his help.

There! He was browsing through a rack of black T-shirts. I stepped out from behind a plastic model, already in disguise. I was dressed as one of those Walmart attendants that run around, shrieking, "Do you need some help?" in your ear.

"Do you need some help?" I shrieked into Fang's ear.

"No, but you do."

Okay, it was time to break the disguise. "Oh my gosh! You're Fang! From Maximum Ride! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. I'm talking to Fang!" I yelled. Everybody in the store turned toward us. Good.

Then some little girl walks up to us and asks me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Oh, okay then," she turns to Fang, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Um, sure?" The little girl hands him a pen and a notebook. Fang scrawls something on it.

"I have to go now…" he says lamely.

"Okay, then! I hope you enjoyed your visit to Walmart!" I say brightly.

This is where the fun begins.

I was now hiding behind a row of carts advertising the Rollback, or whatever. Fang walked out of the automatic doors, slightly swinging his shopping bag in his hand.

"Wait for it," I told myself, "Wait for it…. NOW!" I shrieked. I leapt out and threw the black garbage over Fang.

He did struggle quite a bit, but finally, I wrestled him into my car, and drove back home. I won't bore you all with the details.

I shone a pen light in Fang's eyes. He blinked, "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Doing what?" he asked calmly.

"Just writing something."

"What do I get out of it?" I blinked in surprise. He didn't ask me to specify what I wanted, he was just interested in the advantages for himself?

"Food, bed, roof, and clean clothes."

"I'm in."

"Really?" That was easy.

Little did I know, that statement was so, so wrong.


	2. Random Thought!

**Me: Hi! I just had a random thought while I was eating ice cream.**

**Fang: Ice cream makes you fat.**

**Me: Like you care. Anyways, I thought, what if our favorite series crossed over to form an epically pathetic romance?**

**Fang: Dumb idea.**

**Me: W/e. Nobody cares what Fang thinks. Review, my minions.**

Max: Fang. I had something with you, but it shriveled up and died when you left me. I found somebody else.

Fang: What? Dylan's no good. I understand if you hate me for me, but you can't dump me for Dylan.

Max: *deep breath* It's not Dylan.

Fang: Then who the heck is it?

Max: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Fang: Try me.

~coolio line break~

Percy: I can't believe you would do that to me.

Annabeth: I'm sorry. It's just that Matthew asked me if I wanted to go see a movie, and he kissed me, and-

Percy: Stop. Just… Can we still be friends?

Annabeth: *smiles* Of course. I'm glad you're not furious.

Percy: I am.

Annabeth: Okay. But I'm sure you'll meet your perfect other half someday.

Percy: Me too. In fact, I already have.

Annabeth: Who is she?

Percy: She… Try not to freak out, but she… she has wings.

**And thus begins the start of Pax! Or Mercy… whatever.**


	3. Random Thought 2

**Me: More Ice Cream Thoughts!**

**Fang: Joy.**

**Me: R&R, my minions.**

**20 Things that Prove You Are a FanFictioner:**

1. Read this list.

2. Know what PJ, MR, HG, HP etc. means.

3. Laugh/swoon retardedly at 1000 words on a computer screen.

4. Beg random people to insult their hard work through reviews

6. 'Kidnap' book characters who don't exist.

7. Start a riot me for saying that.

8. Not notice there was no #5.

9. Look up now to check.

10. Shake their head this becuz they've read too many lists like this.

11. Think I'm a stalker cuz I know this.

12. Shake their head cuz #11 wasn't true.

14. Not notice there was no #13, again.

15. About to rage quit on reading this, to go write a story.

16. Now turning back, bcuz you now think it's interesting.

17. Wonder what this has to do with FanFiction

18. Now think you are stupid.

19. Feel insulted at a computer screen.

20. Forget this was only supposed to be 20 things.

21. Are confused, because it was 20 things.

22. But now it's not 20 things, so go read, write, eat ice cream, shower, do whatever!


	4. SoN Extension

Sometimes, Percy wonders if the only thing that keeps him from doing rash things that could- no, woulde lead him to certain death was Annabeth. Ironic, huh, since he was notw offering his life to the very deinition of certain death to ensure her safety, and she wasn't here, beside him. Where she should be, where she belongs.

**An extension of SoN...**


	5. Heroes 5?

"Percy!" Piper yelled, coughing up dust, "Annabeth!"

Jason put a hand on her arm, "Pipes, They're not coming back. No one could've survived that."

Piper blinked back tears, "How dare you say -"

"An oath to keep with a final breath," Leo said grimly.

"Percy promised us he'd meet us here to close the door from the other side. He did that. But you don't just get up and walk away after a ton of rock drops on you," Frank said gently.

Hazel sniffled, "After all they've done for Olympus, for the gods, for the world, I can't believe that they would die because the actual Doors of Death collapsed on them."

"But they can't be dead! They're Percy and Annabeth, the greatest heroes of the millennium! It can't be their final breath!"

"It wasn't." 5 heads swiveled to the mound of rubble from which the voice came from. For there, emerging from the wreckage, smothered in dust from head to toe, with Annabeth on his back, and Riptide in his hand, was Percy Jackson…

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm of fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

**Just a little idea on how Heroes 5 might go… Gee, I wonder why Annabeth is on his back, huh? Maybe I'll elaborate later.**

**I'm sorry for how short it is, but the length of the JCR's I write depend solely on how much space is left on the paper on which I do my homework…**


	6. Always

"Do you ever wonder?"

Max stared at him. Fang hadn't opened his mouth after saying 'Hi'. She was surprised his jaw was screwed closed.

"Max?"

"What?" she snapped, "Wonder about what?" She _was _wondering. Wonder what the streets of New York had, that she didn't, that could make Fang talk.

"About why the humans still celebrate their silly holidays, without a care for their obvious impending doom."

She looked at him, "Quite the poet, aren't you?"

He grabbed her shoulders, stopping both of them from walking any further. Fang looked deep into her eyes, "I'm serious, Max."

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes," he breathed, "I want that. For us."

"You mean for your gang, or..." _Hello, mushy emotions, it's me, Max._

Fang cracked the slightest of smiles and quoted, 'There will always be a you and me." His head swooped in to kiss Max, but for once she wasn't surprised.

"So. I guess that means..."

_**We'll always be together~**_


End file.
